Because of You
by Seaheeler
Summary: Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers!

Glad your still with me haha!

This one is still in the works haven't worked out an ending yet but hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer - I didn't create or own the characters *sad face* I also did not write or own the song "because of you"

Because of You

Chapter 1

Kate stood outside his house, the house she used to love visiting. But love had turned to spite and disappointment, every time they thought they were close something dragged them apart. By the end of 5 years it was too much, she wanted to settle down, have a family. The dream of Chief of Navy had faded. She realized that there were more important things, she had Jim Roth to thank for that. She knew deep down she was never going to marry him but he opened up a world of possibilities. She loved him for that. Maybe it was better she never got to tell him, it would have broken her. But now she needs to move on but universe just wouldn't let her. She didn't know wether it was a sign to give it another go...

She let out a deep sigh and knocked on the door, her heart started to race. Please don't be home, don't be home. She heard footsteps, the door opened. Damn it. He was home. She put on her best cheerful smile.

"Mike!"

Mike's smile turned to a blank expression. She was the last person he expected to knock on his door. The last time they spoke their words were full of hatred. They were done. What was she doing here?

Mike stepped outside the door and closed it.

"Kate, what a surprise"

Mike looked flustered, she had obviously interrupted something. She looked embarrassed.

"Umm you're busy, I should go!"

Mike reached out and grabbed her arm

"No it's ok, I just.. You were just the last person I expected that's all."

She looked at his hand around her arm. They hadn't touched each other for months, she had goose bumps. Mike could tell she was uncomfortable, he let go. Kate heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Mike, hunnie who is it?"

Kate instantly recognised the blonde, it was Ursula, she felt sick.

"This was a mistake... I'll go"

Mike looked confused

"Ok, well nice to see you X"

Kate got back into her car and watched Ursula pull Mike back into the house. She hit her steering wheel.

"Stupid!"

The next morning

Kate's house

There was a knock at her door. Kate cautiously opened it, it was Mike.

"Kate, I umm don't know why I'm here... I just got up this morning and drove around and ended up here."

Kate let him in.

"What were you doing at my house yesterday? I thought after our last conversation you would never want to see me again"

Kate couldn't speak. All the things that she wanted to say wouldn't come out instead she needed to throw up. She ran to the bathroom, Mike went after her.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

He leant down and rubbed her back. There was the Mike she remembered. The caring one, the gentleman. Kate rinsed her face, he handed her a towel.

"No, I was there yesterday"

Mike looks confused. Kate looked into his eyes. This was it. Now or never

"Mike, I'm pregnant... you're the father"

Mike stood there in disbelief

"How... how far?"

"About 16 weeks, I found out late. When I was late I just assumed it was from the stress of losing... "

She trailed off, she hadn't said his name in weeks.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Kate expression changed, she was annoyed.

"Yes Mike, I counted the days. Believe me it would be easier if it wasn't yours"

She almost spat out the words. There it was, the anger. She wanted to scream, of course she was sure. She wouldn't put someone through this if she wasn't sure. Mike looked hurt, he grabbed her hand.

"Easier yes. But Kate"

Kate shook her head, she didn't want to hear anything nice come from his mouth.

"I'm telling you because it's the right thing to do Mike, that's all. I'm giving you an opportunity to be apart of this child's life, but if you don't want to I understand too. "

Mike looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Kate of course I do! Do you really think that little of me?"

Kate took her hand back.

"Mike our past is so bumpy, how can you even think we could do this together. We couldn't even work things out. We were both so stubborn. You could never admit your feelings when I needed you to! And when you did I was getting married for God's sake!"

Kate was getting worked up, nothing had changed. She was still so angry.

"Kate please, I don't want to upset you! Can we go and sit down and talk?"

Kate's lounge room

Kate wouldn't make eye contact with Mike. His eyes always sucked her in.

"So how's Ursula?"

Mike fidgeted

"Ahh she's good, just visiting for the weekend..."

Kate held up her hands

"It's ok Mike it's none of my business! I just wanted to tell you about this and continue with our lives."

Mike let out a half hearted laugh

"Kate, you always were a straight shooter. But this is a bit different to work. We're talking about a child, our child! You can't tell me that you're not excited about this?"

She was getting annoyed again. She clenched her firsts trying to let's the anger out somewhere else

"I know Mike, of course I'm excited but I'm trying to leave emotion out of this. I don't want to bring a child up in a negative relationship. I'm going to talk to Maxine in the morning, you are welcome to come the meeting is at 8."

Kate got up and opened the door as a signal for him to leave. Mike sighed and walked out the door. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, something she wasn't expecting. It was still there, a feeling, her heart skipped a beat. But she couldn't do this to her child.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mike nodded and left.

The next morning 0800 - Maxine's office

Maxine was sitting at her desk wondering what these 2 are doing in her office. She had so much paperwork to do.

Silence

"Cmon you 2 what is it?"

Kate cleared her throat. Here goes nothing!

"Ma'am I though you should know I'm pregnant"

Maxine stopped and looked up at Kate and smiled.

"Well that's wonderful news isn't it? Please sit Kate!"

Kate sits down and put her hand on her stomach.

"Yes Ma'am it is, but it's a little more complicated than that and that's why WE are here"

Kate glared at Mike. Maxine looked at Kate and leant back in her chair.

"WE? Mike?"

Mike sat down next to Kate.

"I'm the father"

Maxine leant on her desk and rubbed her brow. How can her best 2 leaders be so good at their job but give her so much grief.

"Right, I thought that you weren't..."

Kate interrupted.

"No were not ma'am, I'm 16 weeks so..,"

Maxine held her hand up to stop Kate.

"Ok, it's fine can't I don't need all the details. It's probably best I don't know. I'm mean you guys aren't on the same ship anyway. However Kate, I'm assuming you will be requesting a shore posting?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Maxine got up off her chair and walked around the office.

"Well actually I have a position now, basically my left hand. I've got some crew on leave so that will work nicely. If I can find a replacement for you this week you can start here next week. I'm assuming they'll be no issue with both of you working at Navcom?"

They both shook their head.

"Good now if that's all I've got work to do! Kate, I'll be in touch"

Mike and Kate walked out of Maxine's office and into Mike's office.

They sit down. Kate gets out her diary.

"Umm, so I've got some ultrasounds and things booked in if you want to come."

Mike took out his planner.

"Yeah of course Kate"

Kate took a deep breath in.

"I also wanna make things clear. You just continue on with your life and I'll get on with mine. I don't really want to know about your private life but I do care who is around my child..,"

Mike interrupted.

"Kate I get it. Ha I don't think my taste in women is that bad! I loved you didn't I?

Kate paused. Loved, he had moved on, maybe that closure was what she needed to hear.

"I guess...look I'm going to give you a key to my house. For emergencies only!

Kate handed Mike the key, she placed it in his hand and took it back.

"Emergencies Mike!"

Mike nodded and snatched the key

"Yeah, fine Kate!"

A month later

Doctors office. Kate was having an ultrasound.

"So do we want to know the sex"

At the same time Kate said yes and Mike said no. They looked at each other. The doctor laughed.

"Well I'll put the answer in the envelope along with the photos. There's a copy for you both. I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you in a few months"

Mike snatched the envelope before Kate could get it. The doctor left the room.

"Mike give it to me! I want to know!"

Mike held the envelope up high

"Why... "

Kate tried to jump for it

"You know I don't like surprises! Don't make me jump! I might shake the baby out!"

Kate jumped one more time and stumbled. Mike caught her, for a moment their eyes lock. Kate took the opportunity to snatch the envelope from him.

"Ha!"

Kate opened the envelope. She read the piece of paper and smiled.

"This makes it a lot more real."

"Hey umm Kate there is something I wanted to talk about actually. You wanna grab a bite or something?"

Kate nodded, a million things ran through her mind. She had made it very clear she didn't want to start anything, he sounded so serious.

Cafe

Mike put his hand across the table on Kate's hand

"So umm I thought that you should know..."

Kate couldn't take it, she interrupted.

"Mike c'mon, we've been through this!"

Mike removed his hand and broke eye contact.

"No, it's nothing like that Kate... umm I just wanted you to hear this from me"

Kate looked concerned, it was serious, he looked nervous.

"Ummm so Ursula and I started dating"

Kate was sort of relieved. She was expecting something worse.

"Umm ok... that's great Mike!"

She lied. She never really liked Ursula and she was sure mike would see straight through her after their second date years ago but he didn't. They probably would have continued if she didn't have to go into hiding. A little bit of her was jealous, se knew that she was the one who didn't want a relationship out of this but she couldn't help feeling the way she did. Of course she would have rathered her and Mike to this as a couple but she was now responsible for another human being and she had to do what was right for baby.

"I thought you wouldn't be that enthusiastic?"

Kate half rolled hers eyes

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well you two never really got along"

"I said it before Mike, it's your life!"

Mike avoided eye contact once again and almost whispered.

"Ok good, cos I asked her to marry me"

End Chapter 1.

Please let me know what you think :) xo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I should have probably explained the time line. I kinda shortened the time between Mike and Kate sleeping together and Jim dying to about 4 months apart. In the series I'm presuming it was portrayed as about a year? They slept together Season 4 episode 2 and Jim and Kate starred to see each other round season 5 episode 6ish?

So it's set at the end of season 5 but obviously Mike and Kate didn't work out.

I know a lot of this happens quite fast, I'm not very good at dragging time lines out! I'm too impatient lol

Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters

Because of You

Chapter 2

Kate sat there shocked. They had only been seeing each other for a month, maybe 2. How was this possible? She didn't know what to say, the silence was unbearable.

Mike waved his hands in front of Kate.

"Kate? Did you hear me?"

Kate had to say something to hide her shock.

"Yes. Well umm congratulations! I didn't realize you guys were that serious?"

Mike avoided Kate's gaze.

"Ahh Yeah, we actually caught up a few times when you were seeing Jim..."

She was surprised; he had never told her that.

"Oh, well fair enough, we all needed to move on! Anyway, I'm happy for you Mike."

Mike smiled

"Thanks Kate, I really want you two to become friends. It will make everything a lot easier for the baby! We can all do this together!"

Mike sounded excited. Kate put on a smile but on the inside she was in real pain. 5 months ago her and Mike were attempting to give it another go, it didn't work but not in a million years would she have predicted that she would be pregnant with his child and he was marrying someone else. It was all too much she needed to be anywhere else but where she was right now.

"I'm pretty tired Mike, I might head home"

She stood up, Mike followed.

"Let me give you a ride"

Kate wasn't in the mood to argue. The car ride home was silent, awkwardly silent. Mike pulled up in front of Kate's house. She got out the car without a word. Mike looked confused.

"Ah bye!"

Kate waved without making eye contact. She couldn't wait to get inside, away from his stare. She shut the door and collapsed in a heap and began to cry. She didn't know if she was upset about him moving in so fast, or the fact it was her? She hated this, she didn't feel in control.

An hour later Kate picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the bathroom.

"It's just the hormones Kate. You do not have feelings for him! Remember what happened all those other times? What he did to you when you were with Jim."

She splashed her face with water and looked into the mirror.

"I can be a single parent. People do it all the time, you've got this! "

She threw the face washer at her reflection.

"You're even lying to yourself now!"

She didn't know if she could cope with Mike and HER playing happy families with her child.

Kate went back down stairs. Damn it! She left the photos in his car. She sighed and picked up her keys and drove to Mike's house

Mike's house

Kate knocked on the front door. Ursula answered it, Kate took a deep breath in and flashed a fake smile.

"Hey Ursula! I hear congratulations are in order!"

Ursula smiled and shoved her left hand in Kate's face.

"Yeah! Have you seen my ring? Aren't I the luckiest girl on the planet?"

Kate grit her teeth and gave her a hug. Ursula whispered in her ear.

"I won"

Kate separated and looked at her funny.

"Excuse me?"

Ursula wrapped her arm around Kate and ignored Kate's question.

"Wow Kate, you look great! Got the lovely pregnant glow! And hardly any weight gain!

Kate wasn't sure if that was a compliment. Mike got up from the couch and looked surprised to see Kate.

"Oh Mike, I left my photos in the car!"

Mike laughed

"Yeah I know, I opened them to show Ursula and the piece of paper with the sex dropped out"

Kate walked up to Mike, forgetting Ursula was there.

"So you know?"

A huge smile appeared on Mike's face. He picked Kate up and spun her round.

"A girl! It's a girl! We're having a girl!"

Ursula looked less than impressed. Mike saw her expression and put Kate down. Ursula walked up to Mike and kissed him.

"We will make a beautiful family! So have you guys figured out custody? I mean normally the guy gets the short straw!"

She put her hand on her hip and gave Kate a strange look. Kate was not impressed, was she trying to provoke an argument?

"Well we don't but I'm sure we will be fine."

Kate faked another smile and headed for the door. Ursula wrapped her arm around Mike.

"Don't wanna stay for a cuppa Kate?"

Kate shook her head.

"Nah I'm fine! See you later"

Kate almost ran to her car. She got in and let out a scream.

"Bitch!"

Navcom the next morning

Kate was trying to avoid Mike. Maxine handed her some files.

"Deliver them to Commander Flynn would you! Haven't been able to catch him all day"

Kate let out a deep breath. Maxine stopped.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?"

Kate shook her head and walked off hoping she wouldn't ask more.

"Kate! My office!"

Kate stopped and turned, she dragged herself in to Maxine's office.

"Sit, Lieutenant!"

Kate obeyed

"You told me you 2 would be fine to work here"

Kate went to interrupt

"Let me finish Kate, Is there something going on? When this situation started I had every faith that you two could work together!"

Kate sat there in silence

"Well?"

"Mike and I don't have a problem"

Maxine got up and sat next to Kate.

"Kate, I know this can't be easy. You and Mike have history and now you have to share this with someone else"

Kate tried to hold back tears

"They're engaged Ma'am"

Maxine placed her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but wasn't this your decision?"

Kate raised an eyebrow

"Kate he talks to me, we share a child remember?"

Kate laughed

"Yeah! Maxine I'm trying. All he wants is to see is us get along. There's just something about her! Like she's so smug"

Maxine laughed

"Kate I think that's a little bit of jealousy I hear! And that's totally natural! Look I'm here to have a chat, any time!"

Maxine squeezed her hand

"You know you and I aren't that dissimilar!"

Kate looked embarrassed. She's right in the past it was nearly the same situation with Ryan.

Kate got up to leave.

"Ahh Lieutenant, don't forget the paperwork!"

Kate smiled and picked it up

"Yes Ma'am"

Kate turned around to leave

"And Kate"

Kate stopped and looked at Maxine

"You'll figure this out! She's probably feeling just as insecure as you are"

Kate smiled and nodded she walked out closing the door and let out a sigh.

She walked over to Mike's office hoping he was in a meeting or preoccupied, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Kate walked in and dumped the paperwork on his desk.

"This is from Maxine"

She headed straight to the door.

"Kate! Come back for a minute!"

Kate reluctantly stopped and turned around but stayed close to the door.

"Sit down Kate"

Kate sat but barely made eye contact

"Is there something wrong Kate?"

Kate still didn't make eye contact, she couldn't.

"No, Sir"

Mike grabbed Kate's chair and dragged it toward him, their faces were inches apart.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me all day!"

Kate looked around the office trying not to focus on him.

"Mike I've been busy, busy doing my job, which I should get back too!"

Mike let go of the chair. Something was wrong but he didn't want her to get upset at the office.

"Ok... hey so umm you wanna come round for dinner one night this week? You and Ursula seem to hit it off the other night! I saw you two hugging, that was nice!"

Kate fiddled with the paperwork.

"Ahh, I'll have to check my diary and get back to you Mike"

Mike's phone rang; Kate scurried out the door before he noticed. Mike turned around to try and get Kate to wait but she was gone.

Over the next week Kate avoided Mike at work and screened all his phone calls.

Friday night - Kate's house

Kate had just got out the shower after a long week. She was glad to have the weekend off, not to have to see Mike, just take some time to relax. There was a knock on the door, she quickly wrapped her towel around her and looked through the peep hole, it was Mike. She rolled her eyes and lent on the door and called out.

"Not a good time Flynn!"

Mike pounded on the door.

"Kate, open up! Please!"

Kate opened the door

"What is it Mike?"

Mike walked in to her house

"What's going on Kate?"

Kate pretended not to know what he's talking about. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"What do you mean? Mike this is not a great time! I'm in a towel!

Mike ignored her.

"Kate you have been avoiding me all week. You haven't replied to any of my calls or messages"

"Ahh baby brain I guess?"

Mike could tell she was lying. She was never a very good liar

"Ok... so dinner... the 3 of us"

Kate sat down and ran her hands through her hair trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh I'm not really feeling up to it tonight"

Mike sat next to her

"Kate what's the matter? I don't understand. We said we would do this together..."

Kate couldn't hold it any longer

"Yeah I didn't count on a third"

Mike crinkled his brow

"But you said that you didn't care who I dated as long as we made decisions together. I thought you and Ursula got along now?"

Kate stood up

"Mike, there's something off about her!"

"Are you jealous Kate? You were the one who didn't want to give it another go!"

Kate was on the defensive

"She just said something weird to me the other day when she hugged me that's all"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure she whispered in my ear 'I won' "

Mike stood up

"Don't be ridiculous Kate! You're being a hypocrite don't you realize that! You're doing exactly what you accused me of doing with Jim!"

She knew that he wouldn't believe her.

"Just leave Mike. It's clear that we probably can't do this together. Well probably have to get some type of custody arrangement drawn up!"

"Kate you can be serious!"

Kate walked toward the door and opened it.

"I think it's best Mike, for everyone"

He walked out the door shaking his head

Later that night

Kate was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV. There was a knock on the door. It startled Kate, she wasn't in the mood for company, she didn't answer it.

"Kate, it's Ursula, can we talk... please. I can hear your TV!"

Kate sat there for a moment. She eventually answered the door

"Ursula, it's late and I'm tired"

Ursula barged her way in

"Listen Kate, Mike said you had a disagreement he didn't say what about but he's really upset. Surly you guys can work things out! I'd really like us to be friends"

Ursula smiled

"You know he thinks the world of you. And he's so excited about this baby! Do it for him! Please!"

Kate sat on the couch, her legs were killing her. She winced as she sat down. She couldn't be bothered arguing, it was just easier to agree.

"I'll try and sort things out with him!"

She hugged Kate

"Thanks Kate, this means so much!"

Ursula sat down next to her

"You know I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'd really like it if we could be friends?"

Kate was rolling her eyes in her head.

"Ursula, it's just that..."

Ursula interrupted

"You know I'm completely intimidated by you, it took a lot for Mike to get over you. I always felt that I would be second best. When we started dating 3 months ago something was different, I think he felt it was over between you two for good, I finally felt that I was the love of his life"

Kate sighed, at least she felt Ursula was being honest. She sounded genuine but Kate didn't know if she could trust her.

"Ursula you don't need to explain"

"No Kate I do, I want you to see that I'm being genuine with you! When he told me you were pregnant I was sure he was going to end it but he proposed. I know this baby means everything to him. I umm, I can't have children"

Ursula started to cry. Kate sat there not knowing what to do. She wanted to hug her but it felt strange. She put her hand on Ursula's back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"We had discussed adopting which we will still do but I'm happy he gets to have a child that has his genes. I think the reason I've been acting weird is that I'm worried that I won't be able to live you to the baby's amazing mother! I'm sorry if have been rude, I just don't want to lose him"

Kate smiled, maybe she wasn't that bad. Maybe Ursula's tactics had just been a defensive mechanism and after what she had told Kate she couldn't blame her. Kate remembered what she felt like when she discovered that Ryan was Mike's son.

"You know Ursula, I think we can make this work"

Ursula wiped her face and smiled at Kate

"Kate this will make Mike so happy! You know I've got a pretty handsome brother I could set you up with!"

Kate laughed

"Thanks but I think my bump will be a man deterrent for a while!"

Ursula got up and hugged Kate

"Thanks for listening! Next time you have a day off let me know, we have to go shopping for the baby ok?"

Kate nodded

"It's a date!"

Ursula left. Kate stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. Maybe it was all in her head. She had to give her a chance, she did want Mike to be happy and Ursula really cared about him.

The next morning - Navcom.

Kate walked into Mike's office

"Hey, can we have a chat?"

Mike swung around in his chair

"Yeah as long as it's talking and not yelling"

Kate sat next to him

"I'm sorry about the other night. I mean it"

Mike stopped what he was doing and looked at Kate.

"Kate, I just want us to be able to do this together, you me and Ursula"

"Yeah she came and saw me last night, she really loves you."

Mike nodded.

"Yeah she really helped me Kate"

Kate looked at Mike, she knew he didn't want to say it but she needed to move on so she did.

"Helped you get over us?"

Mike nodded.

"It's ok Mike, we had a good chat. I think we will able to do this. We've got a clean slate"

Mike smiled

"That's great Kate! You know she's really excited about this baby!"

Kate laughed.

"Yeah we're actually going shopping on my next RDO"

Mike's phone rang, he answered it. Kate got up and left his office. She stopped and turned at the door to look at Mike, he was happy he had moved on, it was her turn to let go.

Over the next couple months Kate and Mike's working relationship was back to normal. It was also reflecting positively on her. Maxine called Kate into her office.

Kate and Maxine sat on the opposite sides of her desk

"How's everything going Kate?"

Kate smiled, she was actually in a good place.

"Great ma'am!"

Maxine smiled

"That's good Kate, I've noticed you're a lot happier around here"

Kate nodded

"Yeah I've made peace with Mike and our situation and Ursula and I actually friends"

Maxine raised her eyebrow

"Really? I didn't expect that!"

"Neither did I but she's actually been really good to me and the baby"

"Good, well I wanted to talk to you about your position. Upstairs have been thrilled with your progress and the fact that you and Mike are working together like old times they want to offer you this position as a secondment for at least the next year. Mike of course gave you a glowing recommendation. We don't have an office for you yet but Mike has graciously offered to share his."

"That's great Ma'am, of course I accept"

"Good! I'll let them know"

Kate nearly skipped into Mike's office. He was sitting at his desk with his back towards her. She quickly checked if anyone was looking and hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, it startled him

"Ah, what was that for?"

He turned to face her.

"Thanks for the recommendation! I've accepted!"

Mike got up and hugged her.

"That's great Kate! You don't mind sharing for a bit?!"

Kate laughed

"Nah! It'll be fun!"

2 months till due date

Kate was meeting Ursula in the city to do some shopping. Kate was waiting at the coffee shop for her. Ursula ran up to her and hugged her.

"Today is going to be so much fun!"

Kate smiled.

"I don't even know where to start!"

Ursula took out her phone

"It's ok, there's an app for that!"

Kate laughed

"What?"

"So when you have a baby shower you can register for gifts so you don't end up with 2 of the same thing! Here give me your phone!"

Ursula fiddled with Kate's phone

"There! Done! So we can tick stuff off as we buy it! Cos there will be things you will want to choose!"

Kate smiled at Ursula, who would have thought that she would have been grateful for their friendship. Kate didn't have a lot of girlfriends, the Navy was mostly men and no one else had kids. Ursula had been a great help, it seemed that she was nearly as excited about this baby as Kate was.

"What would I do without you?"

Ursula laughed

"Probably get a whole lot of ugly stuff you didn't need! C'mon let's go! I've got Mike's credit card!"

After they couldn't carry anymore Kate and Ursula went back to Mike's house.

Mike was home. They walked in the door, barely able to fit through with all the bags. Mike went to help them. He took the bags from Kate.

"Ahh, is there any baby stuff left in Cairns?"

The girls laughed. Kate sat on the couch exhausted.

"Umm no, I don't think so!"

Ursula's phone beeped

"Oh Kate are you staying for dinner? No let me rephrase that. Kate you're staying or dinner, my brothers coming over too!"

Ursula winked at Kate

"Oh Ursula, I told you not to..."

Ursula cut her off

"Hey, all I had to do is mention that a cute, single, navy girl was coming over and he jumped at the chance"

Kate rolled her eyes

"Did you mention I was pregnant? And anyway I'm not dressed to meet people"

Ursula grabbed her arm

"Yes I did, and anyway it's ok you can borrow something of mine!"

Ursula dragged her into their bedroom.

She rummaged through her wardrobe.

"Here! This will look amazing on you!"

Kate took the dress. It was a beautiful floral strapless knee length dress. It had an empire waist line so it flowed over her baby bump. Mike knocked on at door. Ursula yelled out.

"Busy with secret women's business Mike!"

Mike went to speak but decided not to disturb them

Kate sat at Ursula's dresser while Ursula was doing her hair. Kate put her hand on Ursula's

"Hey, thanks for all this!"

Ursula smiled

"We're quite the odd couple aren't we? I'm just so happy that you're ok with this Kate"

"Well I'm happy that you make Mike so happy!"

Ursula stopped and looked concerned. Kate noticed the look on Ursula's face.

"Kate, you don't still have feelings for him do you?"

Kate paused, how does she explain this? She shook her head

"Ursula, he is the father of my child, I will always love him for that."

Ursula smiled but stayed quiet, she finished off Kate's hair and makeup.

"There, what do you think?"

Kate turned round to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped

"Is that really me? You're a miracle worker!"

Mike called out from the kitchen

"Urs, you're brothers here!"

Ursula squealed

"It's time!"

Ursula left her room first. Kate stood there for a minute looking at herself, she felt good. She walked out into the lounge room.

"Kate McGregor, my brother Luke Morrell"

Kate looked at Luke; Ursula wasn't lying when she said he was attractive. Kate felt like a giggling school girl. Luke looked at Kate and smiled

"Pleasure Kate! I've heard a lot about you!"

Luke took her hand and kissed it

They all sat at the table for dinner. The conversation and wine flowed, except for Kate who was on water. Everyone was getting along. Luke brought desert to the table.

"Everyone ready for my famous lemon curd tart?

Ursula smiled

"Kate, did I mention Luke can cook!"

Luke served everyone a piece

Ursula got up to clear the table, Kate stopped her

"Oh no I can't let you guys clean up, you hosted and cooked!"

Kate carried the dishes to the sink. Ursula followed her and took them off their

"Kate, go eat your dessert!"

Ursula yelled out

"Hey Luke, it's a beautiful night on the water, why don't you a Kate go eat dessert on the deck!"

Kate elbowed her

"You won't give up will you?"

Ursula laughed

"Not until you guys are married and you're my sister!"

Kate turned around and walked outside. Luke had brought out their deserts and lit some candles. They sat there in silence for a moment, Kate broke the ice.

"This is kinda weird isn't it?"

Luke laughed

"A little, I have a crush on my sister's fiancés ex girlfriend?"

Kate blushed

"But at least I know you're a good person!"

Kate was intrigued

"And how do you know that?"

Luke moved closer

"Cos you are all such good friends, I can see it. Only a good person would be able to make this work!"

Kate nodded

"I just want what's best for her!"

Kate rubbed her stomach and smiled

"So, Kate McGregor tell me, would it be too weird if I asked you out?"

Kate paused. Could she date Ursula's brother? She obviously had her blessing but... Kate stopped her train of thought. Why not? It couldn't get weirder. This was a way to move on. She laughed.

"Why not?! Can't hurt can it?"

Luke smiled and held her hand.

"So you apparently know everything about me from your sister! But I know nothing about you?!"

Luke took a sip of his drink

"Well my life is not as exciting as being in the Navy! I'm in commercial real estate nothing special. Moved up here a few months ago to be closer to Ursula, she's my only family so we're pretty close. I travel a lot so it's nice to put down some roots"

Kate smiled.

"Enough about me, seriously I don't know everything about you! What's it like bring in the Navy?"

Kate and Luke continued to talk for hours. It was nearly 1am when Kate realised the time.

"Oh Luke I better go! I didn't realize how late it was!"

Kate got up to leave. Luke held on to her hand and pulled her back in for a kiss. It caught her off guard. She relaxed into it.

"Goodnight Luke"

He slowly let go of her hand.

"Sweet dreams! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

The next day

Mike and Kate were working in his office. There was a knock on the door. Mike called for them to come in.

A delivery guy walked in with a massive vase of red roses.

"Kate McGregor?"

Kate jumped up

"Yeah, that's me!"

He put the flowers down in her desk, she signed for the delivery. She pulled out the card and read it aloud.

"A rose for every moment I thought about you last night!

Luke"

Mike laughed

"Geez, I gotta up my game!"

Kate punched him on the arm

"You either have it or you don't Mike!"

Kate picked up her phone and called Luke

"Kate, what a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah right! You knew I would call!"

"And why's that?"

"Cos I just had a really embarrassing bunch of flowers delivered to work!"

"Got you to call me didn't it? Anyway, dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I'll pick you up at 7"

Kate hung up the phone and held her phone to her chest. Mike cleared his throat

"So you guys really hit it if then"

"Ah Yeah, we can just talk for hours, I haven't felt this way since..."

Kate stopped it was her turn to be awkward. Mike smiled

"It's ok Kate"

Kate looked at the flowers to avoid his reaction.

"Since we met at Watson's bay"

Mike looked at her, he was happy she was happy but he couldn't help being protective of her.

"Just be careful Kate"

Kate frowned

"Mike you don't need to be protective"

"Yeah I do! That's my daughter you're carrying in there"

Kate rolled her eyes

"It's Ursula's brother!"

"Yeah exactly, have you thought about the consequences of this doesn't work?"

Kate was about to retaliate but she stopped herself. Mike was right, she was annoyed.

"It will be fine Mike"

Kate wanted to change the subject

"Well anyway I've got a meeting, see you later!"

The afternoon Luke sent Kate a text telling her to wear casual clothes for their date and he would pick her up earlier. She was waiting at the front for him. He pulled up in a Jeep Wrangler. Kate walked down to the car

"Didn't pick you for a Jeep kinda guy!"

Luke got out and opened her door

"It's good to be surprised!"

Kate got in

"Do where are we going?

Luke ran back around and jumped in his side

"It's a secret!"

An hour later Luke pulled up to a secluded beach. He reversed the Jeep so that they could sit in the back and watch the sunrise. He pulled back the blanket to reveal a picnic.

"Dinner is served!"

"Wow you know all the moves don't you?"

Luke laughed

"These aren't moves. This is a move!"

He lent in a kissed Kate. She felt so comfortable, like they had been together for months. It scared her a little.

"I do have an ultimatum behind this date though"

Kate frowned

"Oh nothing bad Kate, I just have to go away for work that's all, I might miss the birth. I don't want you to be mad!"

"How can I be mad, it's our first date!"

Luke smiled

"I know but it feels like our 10th doesn't it? I want to see you every day before I leave!"

Kate looked away. He felt it too, part of her wanted to run. She hadn't ever expected to feel like this again.

"Luke what if this doesn't work? I mean we've already established that this is weird and complicated already"

Luke sighed

"But what if it does work? Kate I'm happy to take this as slow as you need ok?"

Kate smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Really slow"

Luke had spent every day with Kate this week like he wanted.

Kate's house

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. There was a knock on the door, Luke got up.

"You stay there! I'll get it!

He answered the door and was surprised to see it was Ursula

"Sis, what are you doing here?"

Ursula looked annoyed.

"Well I was hoping to spend some time with my brother before he leaves!"

"Sorry sis, I just wanted to spend as much time with Kate as I could"

Kate walked up behind Luke

"Urs, did we have plans?"

Ursula shook her head

"I just wanted to track down Luke, feels like I haven't seen him for weeks!"

Luke smiled at Kate

"Just give us a minute, go sit back down and save your back!"

Luke stepped outside with Ursula.

Kate sat back on the couch. She heard yelling coming from the front. She wondered whether she should intervene. She got up again and walked to the door. As she approached the door she heard Luke.

"Sis, I really like her, this could actually go somewhere!"

Kate opened the door

"Is everything ok guys?"

They both looked at her. Luke started to walk back inside

"Yeah all good Kate"

Ursula started to walk away. Kate called out

"Ursula? You wanna come in for a cuppa?"

She shook her head and walked off. Kate looked at Luke

"What was all that about?"

"Oh she's mad she didn't get to spend a lot of time with me, I'm only gonna be gone a few months."

"I'm sorry, I've taken up a lot of your time!"

"Don't worry Kate she'll get over it! She's just being over protective too!"

Kate frowned

"Why do you mean?"

"I guess she might be getting oversensitive with the whole your Mike's ex and having his baby! But it's fine with me!"

Kate was confused. She was so what to set her up with Luke and now she didn't think she was good enough?

"Don't worry Kate! It's not her business! Anyway I leave tomorrow, let have a relaxing night together!"

Navcom - A week later

Kate had received and email from Luke.

"Hi Kate,

I didn't want to do it this way but I'm going to be away for a lot longer than I thought. I do have feelings for you but I think it's unfair to continue this while I'm away for so long. You I'll have a lot on your plate in the coming months and I don't want to add to that stress.

I hope you can understand,

Luke Morrell"

Kate sat there and sighed. Mike noticed Kate's change in body language

"Everything ok Kate?"

"Ah yeah, Luke is going to be away for longer and he thinks that we're better off just leaving things for now"

Mike slid his chair over to Kate and hugged her.

"Sorry Kate, I knew you liked him"

Ursula walked past Mike's window and saw them hugging. She immediately went into his office.

"Mike? What's going on?"

Mike and Kate separated, Kate stood up

"I just got an email from Luke, he said he was going to be away for longer and maybe we were best to cool things off!"

"Oh, that sucks Kate I'm sorry!"

She didn't sound that sorry

"Umm actually while your hear. The other night when you came over Luke said that you were concerned about our relationship?"

"Yeah he's my brother Kate; anyway I guess it doesn't matter anymore!"

Kate didn't want to argue, something was a bit off but she didn't know if she was just imagining it. She went back to her work

Mike and Ursula stepped out of the office

"What are you doing here?"

Ursula frowned

"What can't I come visit? I thought we could do lunch?"

Mike looked back at Kate

"Mmm do you mind if we take a rain check. I just want to keep an eye on her, she really liked your brother..."

Ursula was annoyed

"Mike..."

"Tomorrow! I promise!"

Mike kissed her on the head and she left. Mike went back into the office

"You wanna talk about it?"

Kate shook her head

"You were right hey?"

Mike wished he wasn't. He wanted Kate to be happy, he couldn't help feel a bit guilty that he was.

"What happened the other night at your house?"

"Oh nothing we were hanging out and Ursula came over and had argument with Luke out the front. He mentioned that she was being over protective. I was just confused cos she encouraged it but then we were actually together she didn't like it?"

Kate shook her head

"Sorry Mike, don't worry probably just my crazy hormones?!"

1 month till due date.

Kate was sitting on her couch, something wasn't right, she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Oh god! Just breathe!"

She sat there for a minute, another pinch. She grabbed her phone and called Mike.

Mike and Ursula were out at dinner. His phone was face down. It rang. He went to grab the phone. Ursula put her hand over his

"C'mon Mike this is the first time we've been out alone for a while. Can't it wait?"

Mike smiled and lent over to kiss Ursula. He switched his phone to silent

"Yeah I'm sorry! I know I've been busy..."

Ursula looked sad

"I know it's just with the baby coming there's gonna be less time for us that's all"

Mike grabbed her hand

"I promise I will make time!"

Kate's house

"Damn it Mike!"

She sent him a text message "call me ASAP having contractions"

Kate didn't know who to call. She sat there for a minute picked up her phone and called Maxine.

"Ma'am so sorry to call but I didn't know who else to call! All the crew are on patrol and Mike won't answer his phone!"

"It's ok Kate, are you ok?"

"I think I'm in labour!"

"Ok, I'll be there soon!"

An hour later

Kate had been admitted and she was with the doctor. She wasn't labour but they wanted to monitor the baby's it heart rate was a little fast.

Maxine was in the corridor waiting. She picked up her phone and called Mike. He was paying for dinner and Ursula was in the bathroom

"Mike Flynn...oh hi Max, what's up!?"

"Mike, where have you been?"

"We've just been out at dinner... I've been neglecting Ursula so I promised a phone blackout while we were eating"

"Mike you can't do that when you have a baby on the way! What were you thinking?! Kate is alone!"

"Is she ok?!"

"I've brought her to the hospital... she thought she was in labour but the doctors are concerned about the baby. Her heart rate is a little fast."

"I'm on my way!"

Ursula returned from the bathroom

"We need to go! Kate's in hospital"

Hospital

Mike and Ursula come running in.

"Max where is she?"

Maxine pointed to Kate's room.

Mike and Ursula ran into Kate's room. The nurse was not impressed

"Hey, she needs her rest! Who are you?

Mike rushed Kate's side

"I'm the father!"

The nurse looks at Ursula

"Long story, I'm the child's step mum and her best friend!"

The nurse shakes her head

"Sorry ma'am, he can stay but I need you to wait outside"

Ursula left the room unimpressed

Mike held Kate's hand

"Kate! I'm so sorry!"

Kate looked frustrated and upset at the same time

"Where were you? I called like 10 times!"

The nurse was checking her blood pressure

"Ms McGregor you need to stay calm please! Sir if you're upsetting her I'm going to have to ask you to leave..."

Mike shook his head

"No, no it's fine!"

Mike took her hand and sat next to her

"I'm so sorry Kate. This will never happen again!"

She bursts into tears.

"I was scared Mike! And you weren't there!"

Mike hugged Kate. Ursula is staring at them from the corridor. Her expression said it all. Maxine looked at Ursula's face and frowned.

"He's a good guy isn't he?"

Ursula Nodded

"Sometimes too good"

Maxine stepped towards Ursula

"You know they have a history, you can't be mad at that and now they're having a child they'll always be connected"

Ursula stared at Maxine

"I don't think this is any of your business!"

Maxine was taken aback by Ursula's attitude; she thought Kate and her were close friends. She what remembered what Kate had said at the beginning. There was something a little off about her; she decided to push a bit more.

"Oh I think it is. I am their boss, Mike and I go way back! 24 years in fact! Hasn't he told you about Ryan?"

Ursula looked confused

"Who's Ryan?"

Maxine stood there and wondered if she's gone too far. She decided to stop, somehow Kate had got past it and she trusted her so she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Never mind"

Maxine breaks eye contact and looks back at Mike and Kate. Mike comes back out

"They just want to keep the baby monitored... Ursula you can go home if you want we might be here a while"

"But Mike"

Maxine interrupts

"I can give Ursula a ride home if you alike"

Maxine smiles at Ursula

"Oh thanks Max that would be great!"

Maxine ushers Ursula out the hospital.

Mike returns to Kate's room. He sits next to her. She is still sobbing

"Mike... I'm scared!"

Mike wipes the tears from her face

"Why?"

Kate shakes her head

"I don't think I can do this by myself."

Mike sat on the bed and took her hands in his.

"You won't be alone Kate. I will be here and Ursula."

Kate looked up at him.

"But you won't always be! You will have your own life, your own family."

Mike hugged Kate. She held him tight and continued to cry. Mike grabbed Kate by her shoulders.

"Kate McGregor, you are the strongest person I know! You are stubborn as hell and you can get through anything! You will be an amazing mother!

Kate looked into Mikes eyes, she was so overwhelmed and scared. In that moment she knew she had made a mistake. She had a connection with Luke but it was Mike, it had always been Mike. Why did she push him away, they could have been a family. She had to know whether he felt the same way. She was too scared to as so she slowly lent forward watching if Mike pulled away. He didn't. Their lips met, she had goose bumps. Kate felt safe for those 5 seconds. Mike pulled away.

"Mike, I..."

Mike broke eye contact with her and withdrew his ands from hers.

"Kate...we can't..."

She grabbed his arm.

"Mike, I should have never..."

Mike stood up

"I ummm should probably go... you're in safe hands. I promise I will answer my phone!"

Mike rushed out the door.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Thanks for all the feedback and messages! Hope you're enjoying his dramatic fic! Lol for all of you guys who haven't read one of my pieces before they tend to be dramatic and a bit one sided.

I promised Tessa that this chapter would be up today. I have actually finished it but I've been re reading it and I've changed a bit of it so hope you like it!

Just a plug for another one of my fics that needs some feedback/love. Head over to the crossover section of Sea Patrol and have a read of my Blue Heelers/ Sea Patrol fic. It is a Mike and Kate story if that helps! If you haven't seen Blue Heelers I thoroughly recommend it! It's an Aussie cop show that stars Lisa McCune (Kate) and has a very similar on again off again love story with a work colleague. ( SPOILER: not as satisfying in the end as Sea Patrol though) The story takes place after season 7. To really understand the back story you need to have seen season 6 and 7 but if not hopefully I've explained enough of the back story in the story for you to follow!

Anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer: stating the obvious, I did not create any of these characters and do not own them, I also did not write or produce the song "Because of You"

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

A week later

Kate and Mike had barely spoken, work was awful, sharing an office was worse and to top it all off she didn't know how she was going to face Ursula. She hadn't heard from her all week, she hoped Mike hadn't said anything although if he had she was sure she wouldn't have stayed quiet. Kate had gone shopping to distract herself from all the drama, buying cute baby things was easy, unlike her life right now. She opened the door to her house.

"Surprise!"

She jumped, it was a surprise, she dropped her shopping in the process, Ursula stepped forward and picked up her bags, she hugged her.

"Surprise Kate! Happy baby shower!"

The whole crew were present; her house was covered in pink. Kate stood there dumbfounded, part of her wanted to burst into tears but not because she was happy, because she didn't deserve any of this.

"I umm don't know what to say!"

Maxine stepped toward Kate and gave her a hug.

"Ursula planned all of this!"

Kate felt sick, not only was Ursula a friend, she supported her with the baby and the situation they found themselves in and now she betrayed her. Kate quickly gathered up her bags and headed for the stairs.

"Ahh thanks everyone! Let me go and freshen up!"

Kate ran upstairs. Maxine walked up to Mike with a concerned look on her face.

"Does she seem okay to you? Maybe I'll go talk..."

Mike interrupted

"I'll go..."

Kate's bedroom

Mike knocked on the door

"Kate?"

Kate was in the bathroom. She had been crying, she quickly grabbed a face washer and tried to disguise her crying.

"Ah, in here!"

Mike walked in

"Is everything ok?"

Kate cleared her voice

"Ah yeah, just totally surprised that's all!"

Mike and Kate stood there in silence

"Kate..."

Mike stepped towards her and touched her hand.

"Mike, don't. This is my fault I need to stop thinking that..."

Mike interrupted

"So that kiss and what you said at the hospital..."

Ursula was outside Kate's bedroom and heard their conversation. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. She called out to them, pretending she didn't hear their conversation.

"Hey guys! C'mon you are missing the party!"

Mike and Kate stepped back from each other.

"Yeah let me get changed and I'll be right down!"

Mike walked out of Kate's room. Ursula took Mike's arm

"Everything okay?"

Mike smiled half heartily.

"Yeah, she's just a bit overwhelmed!"

A short time later she walked back down stairs to join the party. Bird was talking photos of everyone with her Polaroid camera.

"Hey Kate, Mike let me get one of the both of you!"

Mike and Kate awkwardly stepped toward each other. Bird aimed the camera at them.

"Smile!"

Bird put the camera down and gave them a look.

"C'mon guys, you can do better than that!"

Mike put an arm around Kate and the other on her stomach, Bird smiled.

"That's better! Say Navy!"

Mike and Kate smiled.

"Navy!"

Bird took the photo and walked over to them waiving it in the air to develop.

"You guys look so cute!"

She handed the photo to Mike, he smiled. Ursula pushed in-between them.

"What about one of the 3 of us! Well 4!"

Bird smiled and took another photo and handed it to Ursula. She walked over to the counter and picked up a box and handed it to Kate.

"Here Kate, this is from me!"

Kate opened the ridiculously decorated pink box and pulled out a camo coloured onesie, on the front was printed, in pink writing, "Captain McGregor". Kate smiled and held it up against her belly.

"Oh Jess it's gorgeous! Thank you!"

She hugged Bird. Ursula looked at the onesie and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't it be Flynn?"

Silence. Bird sense the tone and quickly left the conversation.

"Um no, it's McGregor"

Ursula looked at Mike, he shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with it being McGregor!"

Kate didn't understand why Ursula was acting weird. She wanted to talk to her about it but this wasn't the time, she walked off.

Later that afternoon most of the guests had left. Kate took a moment to talk to Ursula while she was cleaning up and no one was around.

"Hey, is everything okay? I feel like you're angry at me?"

Ursula sighed and put down the plate she was clearing.

"Sorry Kate it's my issue, I've thrown myself into this baby shower but it's reminded me that I can't..."

Kate hit her forehead and hugged her, how could she have been so insensitive?

"I'm sorry, I haven't been thinking, it can't be easy! You've been great through all of this! Thank you so much, you have no idea what this meant to me!"

Ursula hugged her back.

"It's ok, I'm sure you would do the same!"

An hour or so later Mike, Kate, Ursula and Maxine were the last ones left at the party. They were sitting on the balcony having a glass of wine, Kate had water. Ursula swished her glass around not making eye contact with anyone in particular.

"So umm who's Ryan?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Mike, he cleared his throat.

"How do you know about Ryan?"

Ursula continued to swirl her wine not thinking he was anyone important seeming he hadn't brought him up.

"Maxine said something a few weeks ago"

Maxine swallowed the rest of her glass and poured another. She looked at Mike, she wasn't going to explain, why should she?

"Ahh, Ryan is Maxine and I's son..."

Ursula nearly spat out her wine.

"What?!"

Mike tried to reassure her.

"He's 24, it was a long time ago! He lives in the states now!"

Ursula stood up and raised her voice.

"And what that's supposed to make it better? You're going to have 2 children to 2 different women and ... and..."

Ursula could see Kate sitting their quietly avoiding eye contact, she turned and focused on her.

"Kate, did you know?"

Kate didn't know what to say, she wasn't keeping it a secret on purpose. She had assumed Mike had explained. She was about to speak when Mike interrupted.

"Yes of course she knew! We used to work together!"

Ursula stood up.

"Yeah you used to do a lot of things together and now it seems that expands to her!"

She pointed to Maxine; it was Maxine's turn to nearly choke on her drink. Everyone was speechless.

"You obviously don't trust me Mike!"

Mike stood up and put a hand on Ursula's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Ursula, I've known Kate and Maxine a long time. We are just friends."

Ursula snatches her hard back

"So you still kiss your friends then?!"

Mike and Maxine looked at Kate.

"Yeah, that's right I heard you 2 talking today in the bathroom!"

Kate stood up and tried to reason with her.

"Ursula, I'm so sorry!"

Ursula shook her head.

"Kate, you were supposed to be my friend but instead you try and steal him back? Was this the plan from the start?"

Before Kate could respond Ursula took off her ring and chucked it at Mike and stormed out. Mike went after her.

Maxine took another sip of her wine, it was like a live reality show she smirked at Kate and pulled her chair closer.

"Tell me everything!"

Down stairs

"Mike! I'm not going to be your second choice! I've tried to be her friend; I've tried to be okay with this. But finding out you kissed her because I overheard you is too much; you could have come to me!"

"Urs, you're not, please just let me explain!"

Ursula shook her head

"I can't tonight Mike, it's been a long day"

Ursula walked out. Mike walked slowly up the stairs, Kate stood up.

"Mike, I'm sorry!"

He looked at Maxine then at Kate

"Why did you tell her about Ryan?"

Maxine is taken aback.

"Why didn't YOU tell her?!"

Mike sat down.

"Sorry Max, this is my fault."

Maxine got up to leave.

"I'll leave you 2. I think you need to talk!"

Kate and Mike looked at each other. Mike sighed, more silence.

"Ok I'll start, Kate do you still have feelings for me?"

"I can't do this now Mike; you better go find your fiancée!"

Kate sighed and went to bed. Mike sat there and finished his drink. He thought about following her but thought better of it, he got up and left.

Mike got home to an empty house. He tried calling Ursula, no answer. He sat on the couch and poured himself a scotch. He messaged her "Please come home and talk to me". She responded, "Not tonight, I'm staying at Luke's."

Mike sighed and swallowed the scotch and poured himself another. He took the photo that Bird took out of his pocket and looked at it. He picked up his phone and sent another message.

"Do you still love me?"

He sat there staring at his phone for what felt like eternity, no response. He swallowed the rest of his drink and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

The next morning - Navcom

Mike was day dreaming, he put the photo of Kate and himself from the baby shower on his desk. Maxine knocked on his door, she popped her head in.

"Mike, have you seen Kate this morning?"

Mike shook his head.

"Why's that?"

Maxine looks puzzled

"Well I don't think she's turned up this morning, no one has seen her. Just unlike her that's all."

Mike picked up his phone and called her. No answer

"Max, can I take an hour and go look for her? I'll ring the hospital too I mean she's only couple of weeks out, but I would have thought she would have called me."

Maxine nodded

"Yeah check her house and the hospital, keep me updated."

Mike ran out of Navcom and drove to Kate's house.

He knocked on her door.

"Kate? Are you home? Everything ok?"

No answer. Mike had his spare key. He opened the door and cautiously entered the house.

"Kate, it's Mike, are you here?"

Nothing looked disturbed. He went upstairs to her bedroom, the bed was made but all her wardrobe doors were open along with her drawers. He went into to en-suite, all her toiletries were gone. He sat on her bed not believing what he was seeing. He heard something crumple, he was sitting on a piece of paper. He pulled it out from under him. All it said was "I'm sorry

He picked up the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. He tried calling again, still no answer. He went next door and asked the neighbours if they had seen her. One recalled seeing her leave with a man last night. Mike drove back to Navcom.

Navcom

Mike ran into Maxine's office

"She's gone Max!"

Maxine looked confused

"What do you mean gone?"

He handed her the note that he found

"I found this on her bed and all her clothes are gone, her toiletries and her neighbours said she left with a man last night."

Maxine lent back in her chair

"Ok but it still doesn't make much sense! I mean that's very out of character. She wouldn't just leave, she would know she could be charged with desertion..."

"Maybe she freaked out, I mean we're close to the due date and last night..."

He trailed off

"Mike, what happened?"

"At the hospital I thought she was going to say that she made a mistake, but then last night she didn't want to talk about it."

Maxine rolled her eyes

"Mike, my blind dog could tell told you that she still loves you!"

Mike picked up the note and walked out of Maxine's office.

He sat at his desk staring at the note and their photo.

"Kate, what have you done?"

He looked at the photo of Ursula and sighed. He looked at the note and then chucked it on the desk, it landed on top of one of Kate's reports. He did a double take at the hand writing, it was different. Mike grabbed the note and the form and ran back into Maxine's office.

"Max, this isn't her hand writing... something's wrong I can feel it!"

Mike tried her phone again. No answer

"Mike, other than the hand writing do you have any other evidence?"

Mike shook his head.

"No, but like you said she wouldn't just leave. She's risking her career, everything she has worked for! I'm gonna go back to her house, I'm gonna call the cops."

Kate's house.

Mike arrived, the Police shortly after.

Detective Mark Cooper walked up to Mike and shook his hand.

"Commander Flynn, I'm Detective Sergeant Cooper"

"Good to meet you Detective Sergeant"

Cooper took out his notepad.

"So Commander, what makes you think she's left by force and not voluntarily?"

Mike showed him the note.

"Well this was left but it's not her writing"

He took a look at the nite and put it in his folder.

"Ok any sign of forced entry? Or a scuffle?"

Mike shook his head.

"No Sir"

Detective Cooper walked around the room.

"Well we can try and get some prints but I've got to say that there not really much to go on."

Mike grabbed the Detective's arm.

"Please, she's 8 and 1/2 months pregnant. I just know something is wrong!"

"We'll do our best Commander"

Mikes phone rang.

"Hi Max, yeah they're here. They're going to take some prints and see.. sure I'll keep you updated"

The Sergeant walked up to Mike and handed him a phone.

"We found this under the bed, is this Kate's?"

Mike nodded.

"Do you know the passcode?"

Mike took the phone, he paused to think. He tried her birthday, no, that was too obvious. He tried PB82, denied. He tried his birthday, it unlocked. He smiled and scrolled through the phone trying to find anything that would explain what had happened. He went into the messages and saw messages from Luke, he frowned. He had to open them; they were recent, last week.

"Kate, I'm sorry for ending things, I miss you"

"Please talk to me, I'll be home soon can we catch up for a coffee? I'd really like to see you?"

"Please forgive me!"

He was semi relieved to see she hadn't replied to any of them. He exited out of the messages and saw one in her out box that hadn't been sent. It was dated yesterday, last night. He opened it; all it said was "yes". He shook his head.

"Kate, we're both so stubborn!"

Detective Cooper walked back over.

"Anything of use?

Mike closed the messages.

"Ah no nothing really, there are some messages from an old boyfriend, but he's away for work"

"Right, well we might just hang on to that. Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Kate?"

Mike shook his head.

"No, she has a desk job at Navcom, I can't think of anyone."

Detective Cooper handed Mike his card.

"Ok well you call me if you can think of anyone. I'll get one of my officers to get a description of the man they saw leaving with Kate and get a face fit done up. I'll call you down to the station when it's done"

Mike nodded

"Thanks"

Navcom

Mike walked into Maxine's office

"What's the latest Mike?"

Mike sat down and rubbed his face

"No idea! They said there wasn't much to go on, it's true but they don't know her, they don't know that this is so out of character."

Maxine was silent for a moment

"Mike, I hate to suggest this but..."

There was a knock on the door. It was Detective Sergeant Cooper, Mike stood up, hopeful.

"Have you found something already?"

Detective Cooper shook his head.

"Commander Flynn, can we have a word?"

Maxine stood up; she didn't like the tone in the Detective's voice.

"Oh, Detective Sergeant this is Commander Maxine White"

They shook hands

"Maxine can stay; she's our boss so probably best she stays informed"

Detective Cooper nodded.

"As you wish. So Commander Flynn, it has been brought to my attention that you are the father of Ms McGregor's baby"

Mike nodded and looked confused.

"Yes, I wasn't hiding that fact. Why is that a problem?"

Detective Cooper got out his notebook.

"Well it seems you were engaged to another woman?"

Maxine watched Mike, she could tell he was getting frustrated; she tried to make eye contact with him to calm down him down.

"Again yes, I wasn't hiding any of this information"

"Well why didn't you tell us this?"

Mike took a step toward the Detective.

"To be honest I didn't think it was important?"

"Well Commander we hear that your fiancée left you and I would have thought that would have upset you"

Mike was getting angry he folded his arms.

"Yes, I am upset"

"Well most people would try and get her back? Perhaps by getting rid of the problem?"

Mike realised what the Detective was getting at, he started to raise his voice.

"Hang on one minute! Are you saying I'm a suspect?"

Detective Cooper shut his notebook

"Well it seems you have a temper Commander"

"Of course I do! You have just accused me of kidnapping my friend and my unborn child!"

Maxine interrupted.

"Look Detective, I know you are just doing your job but this is ridiculous. I have known Mike for 24 years, he is a respected Commander he wouldn't have done this!"

Detective Cooper glanced at Mike then at Maxine.

"All due respect Ma'am, I've been in this job along time, nothing surprises me anymore and I trust no one!"

Maxine crossed her arms.

"Well that must be a sad existence then... Detective"

The Detective ignored Maxine.

"Commander Flynn, I think it's best you come down to the station"

Mike started to walk out the door.

"I suppose I don't have a choice!"

They lead Mike out the office, the staff in the main office began to stare and whisper.

Maxine ran after Mike, she turned to face the staff whispering

"Back to work! All of you!"

Unknown location

Kate was tied up in a dark room, she squinted trying to make out the shadow in front of her.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

Cairns Police Station

Mike and Detective Cooper were in an interview room.

"Now Commander Flynn, can you tell me where you were last night?"

Mike made direct eye contact with Detective Cooper.

"I was at Kate McGregor's baby shower until approximately 9pm"

"And after that?"

"I went home looking for Ursula"

"Why were you looking for her?"

"We had a fight, that's why I left"

"What was the fight about?"

Mike took a sharp breath in.

"Commander?!"

He broke eye contact with the Detective.

"I had kissed Kate a week before hand and she overheard us talking about it so she got upset and called off the engagement"

Detective Cooper lent back in his chair.

"Right, so you were upset... angry even"

Mike lent forward.

"Yeah but I didn't blame Kate..."

"So you went home after you left Ms McGregor's house?"

"Yes"

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"No"

"Do you drive a Hyundai ix35 registration S245 DEG?

"Yes"

"Well this car was parked not far from Miss McGregor's house at 11pm last night"

"I can't explain that... maybe Ursula borrowed it... she has my spare keys as she doesn't have a car of her own"

Detective Cooper slammed his folder shut

"Right, you know what this looks like Mike?"

Mike put his head in his hands

"Detective, I understand why you have to do this but you have to believe that I wouldn't hurt her! I don't know why you're in here when you should be out looking for Kate"

"Right, that will be all Commander"

Mike got up to leave, Cooper stopped him.

"Don't leave town though"

Mike rolled his eyes and left. Maxine was waiting for him.

"Mike, are you ok?"

"Yeah..."

They walked out of the station.

"Max, I think they think I did it!"

Maxine shook her head.

"That's crazy Mike"

"There's no one else and I know how it looks, I've watch my fair share of cop shows."

Maxine was silent

"Mike! There's one person I can think of"

"Max, I don't think that Ur..."

Mike stopped walking, Maxine kept walking, she realised he wasn't beside her and ran back to him.

"Mike what is it?"

"They said my car was around the corner for her house at 11pm"

"Where were you?"

"I went home had a couple more drinks and went to bed. She had the car, but Max they're friends!"

"We have to give them another suspect! Mike, it has to be Ursula"

Mike shook his head.

"I don't think she's capable, Max she loves me, she's not crazy!"

Maxine stood in front of Mike.

"Mike, think about it, she's just found out about Ryan and there's another woman having your child. You kissed Kate, it could have made her snap! Then there's the weird comments she has made to Kate and the strange things she said at the hospital."

Mike looked at Maxine and frowned.

"Hang on that was ages ago and she apologized to Kate, wait a minute what about the hospital?"

Maxine broke eye contact.

"Well when you were in with Kate she was just being a bit strange about you too being together and got really defensive, she was definitely jealous!"

"But Max can you blame her?"

"Mike she's the only logical choice, apart from you and it wasn't you "

Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"God I've really stuffed this up!"

"Mike do you still love her!"

"I dunno... I asked her to marry me didn't I?"

Maxine looks confused

"Huh? No not Ursula, Kate?"

"Maxine I always have and always will, it was more of a question of her loving me!"

Maxine slapped him across the back of his head.

"You stubborn idiots!"

Mike took out his phone

"Mike what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Ursula, we need to see if she's responsible."

Maxine snatched his phone away.

"Mike don't you think the cops should hear this?"

Mike attempted to take back the phone

"They think I did it, they won't listen"

Maxine handed the phone back. He dialled Ursula's number, she answered.

"Hey, it's me... can we please talk?"

Cafe

Mike and Ursula were sitting at a table. Maxine was at another table just out of sight.

"Ursula I'm so sorry! Before you make any decisions can at least talk about this?"

He touched her hand.

"Mike you really hurt me, I can't trust you! I know you and Kate have a past but you're having a child together "

"I know but I want to marry you! The kiss was a silly mistake, I felt bad and indulged her, she was upset about Luke and now she's alone, how would you feel?"

Ursula took her hand back

"Mike, I don't know if I can trust you again"

Mike took in a deep breath

"Please? Umm do you know she's missing?"

Ursula looked shocked.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Well after the baby shower the neighbours saw her leaving with a man, all her clothes and things were gone"

"It doesn't sound like she's missing Mike it sounds like she left. Maybe she lied about Luke?"

Mike shook his head

"No I saw the email, but she left a note but it doesn't match her hand writing it's a bit strange. They also found her phone under the bed"

They sat there in silence for a minute. Ursula got up and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Well I'm sure the police will look into it...mean while we have a wedding to plan"

Mike faked a smile.

"Yeah"

Ursula finished her coffee.

"Well I'm gonna see Luke! Can I borrow the car?"

Mike nodded, Ursula kissed him and left. Maxine walked over to the table.

"Well?"

Mike sat there thinking.

"She's gone to visit Luke, I didn't realize he was back, I thought he was supposed to be gone for at least another month."

Later that evening

Abandoned warehouse at the docks

Kate wad still tied up. A masked person brought her in some food and water and placed it in front of her, they leaned in.

"I'm sorry!"

They heard a car door and ran back into the other room. Kate couldn't make out the voices but they were arguing.

"Why did you leave a note you idiot! And you were supposed to take her phone so we could send messages to say she had left because she wanted to raise the baby by herself."

"I couldn't find the phone alright! That's why I left the note!

"We need to make her leave for real!"

"How!?"

One of them started to pace the room.

"We can take the baby! If she doesn't leave we can threaten the baby!"

"No! That's sick! I don't know if I can do this. She's not a bad person!"

"You'll do what I say else I'll dump you in it!"

"You're supposed to be family!"

Mike's house

Mike woke up in bed alone, they had gone to bed together. He called out for her.

"Ursula, where are you?"

He looked all over the house. He picked up his phone and called Maxine.

Maxine arrived at his house 25 minutes later

"She's gone Max!"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"I didn't want to think I was on to her"

"If you call her we might be able to figure out where she is?"

Mike called her. No answer

"Mike I think it's time we call the police..."

Mike sighed and found Detective Coopers business card.

He arrived at Mike's house.

They were sitting at Mike's kitchen table.

"Commander Flynn, this is all just circumstantial and it could be seen as you trying to put the blame on your fiancée cos you're angry that she left you."

"Look Detective I get that!" Have you got that face fit yet?"

He shook his head.

"The neighbours said it was too dark"

Back at the warehouse, the masked man came into the room to untie Kate so she could eat and drink something.

"Please don't hurt me and my baby! I don't even know why I'm here!"

He lent down to her.

"I'm trying"

Kate felt the rope being loosened. She lashed out at the figure in front of her and attempted to run. Another masked person appeared in the door way and stopped her, they hit her over the head with their gun, she fell to the floor. The first masked person ran to Kate's side.

"What are you doing? You could harm the baby! It's not right!"

The person in the door way shook their head and aimed the gun at them and then at Kate.

"You've always been a sucker for a pretty face!"

A shot rang out in the warehouse, it echoed across the water.

The remaining masked figure dragged the bodies one by one and put them into a car.

Mike's house

The Detectives phone rang.

"Right ok, I'll attend"

He put down his coffee mug

"Sorry guys, there's disturbance down the docks. I'll keep you updated! Meet me at the station later and I'll take down some more info."

Detective Cooper arrived at the docks to find the uniformed officers searching a warehouse. A young constable ran up to him.

"We've found a lot of blood Sir but no body, by the look of it if they don't get some help soon they're a goner."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

Hope you all had a great week! I'm about to make it better cos here it is, the final chapter hahaha. I have seriously re written this about 3 times, it was always going to end the same way but I wasn't happy with the original! I hope you like it. I think this is my favourite story I've written so far. I've only posted 3 so far but I've done a few more that I can't quite get right.

Thanks everyone for the feedback it's much appreciated, it makes me want to keep writing. I noticed the view numbers went up on my crossover! Being a Mike and Kate story may have convinced some of you haha! I'm happy to explain the back story too if people haven't seen Blue Heelers, just PM me it will make it a lot clearer!

Anyway I'll Shh now cos I'm sure you want to see how this ends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol nor did I create any of the characters, I also did not write, sing or produce the song "Because of You"

Hospital

A car raced up to the emergency doors and dumped a body out the back passenger side. A nurse rushed out as the car speed off. She check over the victim, he had been shot. She called for assistance. Nurses and Doctors ran out and put him a gurney then ran back inside checking him over. One of the doctors tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ok gunshot wound to upper chest, we need blood and an operating room cleared, someone will need to call the cops too! Let's go!

45 minutes later Detective Cooper arrived at the hospital, the doctor came out of the victim's room.

"What's the go Doc?"

Detective Cooper got out his notepad.

"Well one of the nurses said he was dumped in the ambulance bay. There's no phone, no ID, he was lucky he was brought in, someone either felt bad or it was a good Samaritan that didn't want to get involved."

"Right so John Doe for now, and tattoos or marks we can try and identify anyone from missing persons or the wanted list?"

The doctor shook his head

"No sorry nothing! He was quite dirty though, like dusty and grotty in general?"

"Ok well have you cleaned him up? Might take a photo for a face fit or if he's no identified I can contact the media."

"Yeah, he's just in there"

Detective Cooper entered the room, machines were hooked up all over the man.

"Poor bastard"

He pointed his phone at the man's face and took a photo, the flash went off.

"Shit, sorry mate!"

He began to stir. Detective Cooper called the doctor in.

"Doctor, I think he's waking up!"

The doctor came in checking the monitors; he took his pulse and checked the man's pupil reaction.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

The man yelled out in pain, the doctor tried to restrain him.

"Sir, you have been shot, you have just had major surgery I need you to calm down else I'll have to sedate you!"

He yelled out again

"Kate!"

Detective Cooper eyeballed the man.

"Who's Kate, are you talking about Kate McGregor?"

He started to thrash around again, the doctor syringed a sedative into his IV. Detective Cooper tried to stop him.

"No! Doctor, I need to hear what he has to say!"

"Well I need to keep him safe Detective; he'll be no good to you if he dies!"

Detective Cooper walked out of the room frustrated. He picked up his phone

"Commander? Yeah I need you down at the hospital ASAP!"

20 minutes later Mike sprinted into the hospital. He saw the Detective

"Have you found her? Is she ok? Where is she?"

He shook his head.

"No Mike, just calm down"

Mike heart sank, he saw Maxine run into the hospital, he called out to her.

"False alarm Max"

Maxine slowed her run, she looked annoyed.

"What are we doing here then?"

Detective Cooper cleared his throat.

"A man was dumped here a few hours ago, he had been shot."

Mike was growing impatient

"So?"

"He was coming out of his anesthetic when he yelled out a name, Kate"

Mike froze.

"Well have you questioned him, did he take her?"

Cooper shook his head.

"No, the doctor sedated him as he was thrashing about"

Mike slammed his fist on the wall.

"I don't understand why you called then?"

Maxine put a hand on Mike's shoulder to try and calm him.

"Well Commander, if your theory is correct about your fiancée maybe you know this guy, you may be able to ID him. He's in the next room.

Mike slowly walked into the room. He tried to make out the persons face; it was hard with all the tubes attached. As he walked closer he recognised him, he exploded. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Where is she? You bastard!"

Maxine and Detective Cooper rushed into the room and tried to restrain Mike.

"Commander Flynn! Calm down!"

Mike stood there with both arms being restrained by Maxine and Cooper. Maxine let go and stood in front of him.

"Mike, who is it?"

Mike continued to stare him.

"It's Luke Morrell, it's Ursula's brother, Kate's ex!"

Detective Cooper let go of his arm.

"Do you know where Ursula is?"

Mike shook his head.

"If I did do you think I would be standing here?"

The Doctor entered the room.

"What is going on in here? One of the nurses called me!"

Mike stepped forward.

'This man has kidnapped my friend and my child you need to wake him up immediately"

"Sir, he has just been through major surgery, he needs to rest!"

Mike stepped closer to the Doctor.

"I don't think you understand doctor, they could be hurt, we need to know where they are!"

The doctor shook his head

'And I have a duty of care, he should be awake in about half an hour, now please you need to leave his room."

Mike spent the next 45 minutes pacing up and down outside Luke's room. Maxine was sitting on a chair in the corridor, Detective Cooper had gone to get coffee.

"Mike, sit down, you're making me nervous!"

Mike sat next to Maxine.

"Max, she could be out there hurt, if it was Ursula we don't know what she's capable of, she shot her own brother!"

Maxine thought the same thing, but she had to keep it together for both their sake.

"Mike, don't think the worst! It won't help anyone!"

Detective Cooper approached them.

"anything?"

They shook their heads. The doctor came out of Luke's room.

"He's starting to wake up, you need to go easy! I you don't I'll remove everyone immediately, understood?"

They all nodded and entered the room.

Cooper approached the bed and got out his badge

"Mr Morrell, I'm Detective Sergeant Cooper, I need to talk to you about your sister Ursula and her friend Kate"

Luke tried to focus his eyes on the people in front of him.

"Mike? Is that you?"

Mike stepped forward and tried to compose himself.

"Yeah Luke, what happened?"

Luke paused, he tried to move his arms, they were cuffed to the bed. He realised where he was and what had happened. He began to panic.

"I swear I tried to help her, I wanted out and she wouldn't let me! She said she'd dump me in it and blame it all on me!"

They all stood their shocked. Mike stepped closer to the bed.

"Luke, who, who are you talking about?"

Luke swallowed hard

"Ursula!"

Mike looked at Detective Cooper. He got out his tape recorder.

"Right, recorded interview between Detective Mark Cooper and, can you please state your name"

"Luke Morrell"

"at the Cairns hospital at 9:17pm on April 7th 2018. Luke can you please start at the beginning."

Luke took a deep breath in, Mike and Maxine sat down.

"Look I'll tell you what I can, so my sister calls me one day saying she's re kindled with one of her exes and she's getting married but he was having a child with another woman."

Detective Cooper nodded.

"right, Kate McGregor?"

"Yeah, so she tells me that she's worried that Mike will go back to her so she asked me to come and meet Kate, take her on a few dates"

Mike interrupted

"What to take her mind off me?"

Luke nodded

"But it's not what you think! I actually liked her! She's amazing! But that wasn't part of Ursula's plan, she didn't like us together. I guess if we were together Kate would still be around? So she made me brake it off and leave for a while, she tried to convince me that Kate was a bad person, that she was trying to steal Mike back and I guess my protective brotherly instincts kicked in and I sent Kate an email, breaking up with her, if it is any consolation I felt like a jerk."

Mike got up and walked around the room. It was making him angrier but he had to keep it together if he was going to find out where Kate was. Detective Cooper cleared his throat.

"So what then?"

"I went to her house, I told her to give me a second chance, I asked her to come for a drive with me, in the mean time Ursula clean out all her clothes and things to make it look like she left. I was supposed to take her phone but I couldn't find it. You have to understand that Ursula convinced me that she was the victim and Kate was the bully. Ursula had a plan to get rid of Kate, to hold her till the baby was born and..."

Luke stopped, to say it out loud he realised how awful it sounded. Mike stopped pacing and glared at Luke.

"And what?"

"And keep the baby, threaten to take it unless she left for good."

Mike sat back down, he felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have not seen this? Maxine tried to console him. Luke could see the pain he was causing.

"I tried to convince her to let Kate go! I was going to wait until she had gone and I was going to untie her and..."

Mike jumped up

"Well what happened?"

Detective Cooper, glared art Mike

"Commander, I will ask the questions here. Yes Mr Morrell, what happened?"

"I think she knew I was getting soft, I wanted to back out. It felt completely wrong! When I was untying Kate to help her eat she went to run! But Ursula was still there, she hit Kate over the head and she was unconscious, I tied to help her but that's when she shot me. That's all I remember! I'm so sorry!"

Mike and Maxine walked out the door as Detective Cooper started to charge him.

"Luke Morrell, you are being charged with Kidnapping..."

Luke interrupted.

"Wait! Wait, my phone!"

Detective Cooper shook his head.

"The doctors said you didn't have a phone!"

"It's in my car! Ursula has my car, it has "find my phone" on it, you can track it!"

Mike ran back into the room, Detective Cooper un-cuffed him and handed him his phone.

"If this is a trick Luke, you'll be in deeper..."

Luke shook his head.

"She needs to be stopped, I'm worried for Kate and her baby, she didn't deserve this!"

Luke fiddled with the phone; he started at the screen for a minute.

"This can't be right?"

Mike snatched the phone from him.

'What?"

Mike looked at the screen and chucked the phone to the Detective and ran out the door. Maxine peered over Cooper's shoulder. The dot on the screen was only a few hundred meters from the hospital. Cooper re cuffed Luke to the bed and they ran after him.

Mike ran out the back of the hospital and ran across the road, he looked around. There was an embankment to his right, he ran over and found a car flipped on its side. Maxine and Cooper ran over to the car. Cooper got his phone out and called the hospital

"This is Detective Cooper I'm out the back of the hospital about 500ms down the road, a car has flipped, 23 female passengers, one is pregnant, could we please have some assistance?"

He hung up and got out his radio and radioed the SES just in case.

Mike tried to climb into the car, Maxine stopped him.

"Mike, it's not a good idea, what if she's hurt or..."

Mike continued to climb in the car.

"I can't just leave her Max!"

Hospital staff came running up to the car. Maxine pulled Mike back.

"The doctors are here Mike, let them do their job!"

20 minutes later they had cut Kate and Ursula out of the car. They rushed them back in to the hospital, they were both alive but unconscious. Mike ran with Kate's gurney.

"Doctor, how's the baby?"

"I can hear a heartbeat but that's all at the moment. If she's got internal injuries a choice may need to be made"

Mike stopped running, Maxine stood next to him and squeezed his hand. Maxine got out her phone and called Navcom personnel to check her file. The doctor stopped, he instructed the others to continue and take her to surgery.

"You're her husband? Next of kin?"

Mike shook his head.

"I'm just the baby's father, I don't, I don't know who her..."

"Well you need to find out now, we don't have any time to waste!"

Maxine ran back to them and interrupted.

"Mike, it is you..."

Mike went pale, how could he possible chose? They weren't even together. He couldn't make this decision; he looked at Maxine for help.

"Commander, we need an answer"

He took a deep breath in.

"Kate, save Kate..."

He nodded and ran off. Mike broke down in Maxine's arms.

Hours later the doctor came out of surgery. Mike and Maxine were asleep on the chairs. He tried to wake them gently, they both lept up. Mike didn't know if he could ask, Maxine saw the expression on his face.

"Doctor, how's Kate and the baby?"

The doctor smiled.

"They're fighters, she had some internal bleeding but because the baby was nearly at term we were able to do a c-section. He's in the nursery; would you like to see him?"

Giant smiled came over both their faces. Mike hugged the doctor.

"Wait, he? I thought it was a girl?"

The doctor shook his head

"They don't always get these things right! Congratulations, you have a son!"

Mike hugged Maxine

"I have a son!"

He then remembered there was another person involved in this.

"Ah, and the other woman from the car?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't give out..."

Mike interrupted

"I'm her fiancée"

The doctor paused and looked at Mike strangely. Detective Cooper walked up to them.

"It's ok Doc"

He cleared his throat

"Ah, I'm afraid she didn't make it, it seems she was shot in the leg but it hit a main artery, she had bled out by the time we got her on the table."

Mike put his head in his hands. Detective Cooper patter Mike on the back.

"It's ok Mike, I'll handle this, you go see your son!"

"Thanks, oh when can I see Kate?"

"She'll be back in her room soon; she'll be in 11 just down the hall"

Mike and Maxine walked down the nursery. They looked through the window. Maxine spotted the crib with "McGregor" on it.

"Look Mike! It's him! He's perfect!"

One of the nurses came out

"You're the father?"

Mike nodded as tears streamed from his face.

"C'mon then, what are you waiting for?"

Mike and Maxine entered the nursery. The nurse picked him up and out him in Mike's arms. He started to bounce him around.

"Max, this is so surreal!"

Maxine laughed

"You wait to see what comes out of them! That's surreal!"

Mike took the baby and sat in Kate's room. They wheeled her in, she was still not awake. Mike pulled his chair up closer.

"Look mate, this is your mum. She's going to be the best mum in the world! We're both so lucky!"

A hour later Kate was still under so Mike went and put the baby back and went and got a coffee. He was starting to drift off to sleep when Kate began to stir.

"Mike? Is that you?"

Mike was now wide awake

"Kate, yes it' me!"

Mike held her hands in his, Kate took a moment to realise where she was, she looked down at her stomach and began to panic.

"Kate, he's ok! You had a caesarean while you were in surgery, but he's fine!"

Kate looked confused

"HE!?"

Mike laughed

"Yeah apparently they get these things wrong! But he's healthy! And has your eyes!?"

Kate smiled, but the events of the evening began to re surface. She pulled her hands from Mike. He noticed the look on Kate's face.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!"

She sat there stone faced. Detective Cooper entered the room.

"Ms McGregor, good to see you're awake, and congratulations!"

"Thanks, ah who are you?"

"Oh sorry, Detective Sergeant Cooper, ah when you're up to it I need to go over some things while it's still fresh, I know it's been a long night but the sooner we get it over with..."

Kate nodded

"Yeah I know"

Cooper sat down, he looked at Mike

"Are you sure you wanna stay for this?"

Mike nodded, Cooper looked at Kate

"That ok with you?"

She nodded. He pressed the record button on his tape recorder.

"Recorded interview between Detective Cooper and Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, Commander Flynn is also present. Now Lieutenant Commander.."

Kate interrupted

"Kate is fine"

"Right, Kate, we have most of the details from Luke, we just need you to confirm some."

She nodded.

"He says that Ursula planned to keep the baby? To make you leave town"

Kate shook her head

"I don't know"

"He said he was going to attempt to free you"

Kate stared blankly into the distance

"He untied me but I thought that was to feed me"

"Did Ursula shoot him while he was trying to assist you?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious"

The detective could sense that she wasn't dealing well with the events.

"Ok let's skip that for now! Umm what happened in the car?

"All I remember was I came too and Ursula was driving the car, there was blood everywhere... there was a gun on the front seat and when she noticed I was regaining consciousness she went to pick it up but I got to it first and I..."

Kate couldn't finish her sentence, it was too much. Her friend, Mike's fiancée had tried to harm her and the baby so she shot her.

Detective Cooper could she was having trouble.

"You shot her"

She nodded and started to cry.

"For the tape please Kate"

"Yes... I shot... I shot her. Ah where is she?"

Detective Cooper shifted in his seat.

"She didn't make it..."

Kate felt physically sick

"A bucket, I need..."

Mike grabbed the rubbish bin, Kate vomited into it, she put it on the ground and looked at Mike.

"I killed her Mike, you're fiancée, my friend"

Mike brushed the hair away from Kate's face.

"She wasn't your friend Kate, I was all an act! She was never..."

"Can we please stop, I can't do this!"

Detective Cooper stopped the tape and looked at Mike, they both left the room. Maxine was waiting in the corridor. She could see that Mike was upset, she approached him.

"Max, I don't think she will forgive me for bringing Ursula into her life..."

Maxine hugged him.

"I'll go speak to her."

Maxine knocked on the door. Kate tired to compose herself.

"Kate, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Maxine sat next to her.

"Kate, you've been though an ordeal, you just need to take some time..."

Kate looked a Maxine, she knew she was trying to help.

"But every time I see him I will think of..."

Maxine nodded

"Kate he feels terrible, he blames himself, you can get through this together. Think of your son, Mike will be a terrific father, just like you will be an amazing mother. And he loves you so much!"

Kate smiled

"He told you that?"

She nodded

"He thought you didn't love him!"

Maxine got up to leave.

'Just talk to him Kate"

Maxine left. Kate lay back in her bed, this felt like a nightmare. She closed her eyes, tears began to fall. She didn't know if she could attempt this relationship again, her heart and mind just couldn't agree. She needed a distraction, the silence of her hospital room was unbearable. She grabbed her phone and selected a radio station, mindless back ground chatter might drown her thoughts. She sighed as the talking stopped. "We now bring you an hour of uninterrupted classics, we start with Kelly Clarkson."

Kate wasn't in the mood, she frantically reached for her phone to shut it off, instead of grabbing the phone she accidentally knocked if off the side table.

"Damn it!"

She attempted to get out of bed but she couldn't, she was in too much pain.

 _I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Kate lay there, wishing for any other song, tears rolled down her cheeks as her brain went into flashback overdrive.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Her first day on Hammersley, her first private conversation with Mike_**

 ** _"_** ** _As for anything else that may have happened between us, I'm sure 2 professionals can work together..Sir"_**

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

 ** _Flashback - when she first started seeing Jim and Mike would undermine her_**

 ** _"_** ** _You know the crew are having a field day with your liaison with Captain Roth."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have no right, it's my private life"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And your private life is my business when it impacts on your ability to perform on this ship"_**

 _I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"_** ** _C'mon Kate, Who dares wins, now surely you've heard that by now"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah it's the SAS motto Sir"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah that's right and I thought that would have been right up your alley"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you doing this to me? Why are you denying me any opportunity to move on from you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Look Kate, I'm sorry, that was out of line. It's just that ah, sometimes we find ourselves facing circumstances that are beyond our control and in such situations as person has to seize the moment"_**

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Kate frantically pushed the call button near her bed.

 ** _Flashback - when Mike was considering leaving the navy_**

 ** _"_** ** _You sound upset x, would it be that you'd miss me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd just think it would be a terrible waste for the Navy"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sure the Navy would appreciate your concern, if I wasn't in the Navy it would open up certain other possibilities"_**

 _I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known  
Better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

 ** _Flashback - when they finally got together after nearly 3 years_**

 ** _"_** ** _That is crap! You know you hide behind this veneer of command, I look at you with your straight back and your square shoulders and it is your amour and you won't let anyone in because you're afraid, you're an emotional coward Mike Flynn. And I have put up with it for 3 years now and sometimes I think that you actually enjoy tormenting me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh c'mon Kate, that's unfair you know the regulations"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah the regulations don't apply anymore do they? You can't hide behind them anymore"_**

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
Because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

 ** _When Kate found Mike tied up on the boat after thinking he was blown up._**

 ** _Kate kisses Mike_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're alive! You're alive! I thought you, I thought you were dead!"_**

By the end of the song Kate was nearly hysterical, she constantly pushed the call button, a nurse ran in, she looked concerned.

"Ms McGregor, what is it? Are you ok?"

She shook her head wiping the tears from her face.

"I dropped my phone, I need to turn it off!"

The nurse frowned.

"Ah that's not really the purpose of the button Ms McGregor!"

The nurse picked up her phone and handed it to her and left.

Kate buried herself under the covers.

The next day

Mike sheepishly entered Kate's room carrying their son.

"Kate can we please talk..."

She nodded; he pulled up a chair beside her bed. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He handed her the baby, he went to speak but Kate beat him too it.

"I don't want to talk about it Mike, not right now, I know we will have to eventually and that's fine. But right now it's too much! She's gone now and Flynn is safe"

Mike looked up at Kate and smiled.

"Flynn?"

Kate smiled nervously

"Yeah...Flynn McGregor, I hope you're ok with it?"

Mike smiled and took her hand in his.

"I love it! it's perfect just like him."

They sat there for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kate, I saw the message in your phone's out box. Was that a reply to my message?"

Kate looked at him.

"Kate, do you still love me?"

Kate took a deep breath in and paused.

"Mike this is so messed up, because if you I've had the most traumatic experience of my life..."

Mike looked ashamed. He would never wish this on his enemy little own someone whom he loved.

"But because of you I also have a son, something I didn't think I'd ever have."

Mike looked up at her and smiled.

"Kate, you will never know how sorry I am for all of this. I feel responsible!"

Kate sighed.

"Mike, we're a disaster..."

Mike laughed.

"Maxine just thinks we're too stubborn. She said her blind dog could tell that we still love each other."

Kate laughed. Mike positioned himself on the bed next to Kate, he put his arm around her.

"Do you think it could be different? We're both at Navcom, with normal-ish hours, neither of us waiting for the other to get home..."

Kate sat there, she was sick of thinking 'what if" she couldn't hold it in any longer, she knew she loved Mike. There was no point denying it, everything always led back to him, he was home. She smiled looked into his eyes.

"Mike, it's always has been and forever will be you, you're the love of my life and now we have a beautiful son! I think the universe was trying to send us a message, don't you think?

Mike smiled and lent in and kissed her. He ran his hand over her cheek and looked at Flynn.

"I love you Kate McGregor! And now because of you my life is complete."

The End!

Well there you go M/K fans! I finally wrote one! All the ones I start that I plan to be M/K endings end up going somewhere completely different this was the only real obvious one that had to end with M/K!

If forgot to say previously that a lot of you guys are on the same page as me haha all the feedback and messages I received all of your suggestions and things that were going to happen! So you're all so smart or I'm just really obvious! Hahah anyway hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting some others soon. I promise there will be some Kate and Dutchy fics too! I wrote one before this but ended up posting this one first but it also had Kate pregnant in it so I might just leave that one for a bit else they might just start sounding the same lol! Don't forget to leave some feedback! xx


End file.
